In the current time, most IT equipment, data center, and facility room adopt the traditional Alternative Current (AC) Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS) centralized power supply method, and the traditional UPS system adopts the double conversion, Alternative Current (AC) to Direct Current (DC) to Alternative Current (AC), to supply power to the IT equipment, which needs 2 times of conversion processes, and the traditional UPS system adopts the power management method with single measure, and could not flexibly and dynamically distribute the power as per the different electricity consumption status of each different equipment, which causes the waste of electricity. In addition, the safety and reliability of the power management method of the traditional UPS system are poor in case of any fault incurred of UPS, which the power supply of the entire data center will be impacted due to power supply incident and result in the service outage of data center.
Therefore, the current technology is imperfect and has defect, which needs to be improved.